William Turner Jr.
William Turner Jr., is een personage uit de Pirates of the Caribbean-filmserie. Hij is een van de hoofdpersonages, en wordt gespeeld door Orlando Bloom. Will is de leerling van een smid in Port Royal. Hij is verliefd op Elizabeth Swann, de dochter van de gouverneur. Vaardigheden thumb|left|Will als smith met zijn ezelWill Turner is een van de beste zwaardvechters in de drie films. Hij kan zelfs Jack sparrow aan. Voordat hij Jack leerde kennen was hij tevens een ervaren smid. Will lijkt ook iedere situatie waarin hij belandt te kunnen overleven. In de loop van de drie films is hij meerdere malen ontsnapt uit hachelijke situaties. biografie Jonge Jaren thumb|Will geredWill is de enige zoon van de piraat "Bootstrap Bill" Turner. Volgens Jack Sparrow lijkt Will ook sterk op zijn vader. Bill was tijdens Wills jeugd echter niet aanwezig, en Will dacht dat zijn vader gewoon een zeeman was. Na zijn moeder’s dood reisde de 12-jarige Will af naar het Caraïbisch gebied om zijn vader te zoeken. Het schip waar hij zich op bevond werd echter aangevallen door de Black Pearl, hetzelfde piratenschip waar zijn vader ooit op werkte. Will werd gevonden door Commodore James Norrington, en meegenomen naar Port Royal. Daar werd hij leerling van de lokale smit. The Curse of the Black Pearl The Curse of the Black Pearl is Will hopeloos verliefd op de gouverneursdochter Elizabeth. Elizabeth was aanwezig op het schip dat Will redde. Terwijl hij aan boord was, ontdekte ze een medaillon om zijn nek met een van de muntstukken uit de schat van Cortés. Ze stal het van hem, zodat niemand Will per ongeluk zou aanzien voor een piraat. thumb|Will en Jack opzoek naar een nieuwe crewWill is een van de beste zwaardmakers van Port Royal, en kan zelf ook zeer goed met een zwaard overweg. Dat blijkt wel wanneer Jack sparrow in Port Royal arriveert en Will met hem een duel aangaat. Later, nadat Elizabeth is ontvoerd door Hector Barbossa en zijn bemanning, bevrijdt Will Jack uit de gevangenis omdat hij zijn hulp nodig heeft om Elizabeth te redden. Van Jack verneemt Will dat zijn vader een piraat was, iets wat hij in eerste instantie weigert te geloven. Jack voegt er echter aan toe dat Bill Turner de enige van de bemanning was die hem verdedigde tijdens de muiterij die 10 jaar geleden plaatsvond tegen Jack. thumb|Jack zegt dat ze moeten wachten op het bloedofferNa Elizabeth te hebben gered wordt Will echter zelf gevangen door de piraten. Hij verneemt van hen dat Bill Turner expres een goudstuk naar Will stuurde omdat hij vond dat de bemanning het verdiende vervloekt te blijven. Uit woede liet Barbossa Bill overboord gooien met een kanon aan zijn voeten. Pas daarna beseften ze dat ze zijn bloed nodig hadden om de vloek te breken. Aangezien dat niet meer mogelijk is, hebben ze nu Wills bloed nodig. Aan het eind van de film verbreken Will en Jack de vloek. Om hem te bedanken voor zijn hulp helpt Will Jack te ontsnappen aan zijn executie. Will bekent ook eindelijk zijn liefde voor Elizabeth, en zij die voor hem. Dead Man's Chest thumb|Will is gearresteerdIn Dead Man's Chest staan Will en Elizabeth op het punt te gaan trouwen wanneer beiden worden gearresteerd door Lord Cutler Beckett, het hoofd van de Britse Oost-Indische Compagnie. Hij arresteert hen voor het helpen van Jack Sparrow. Beckett biedt hen echter clementie als Will voor hem Jack Sparrows kompas vindt, en Jack rekruteert als Kaper. thumb|Will en gibs gevangenWill vindt de Black Pearl bij het eiland Pelegosto, waar de bemanning is gevangen door kannibalen. Hij helpt hen ontsnappen en Jack stemt toe Will zijn kompas te geven als Will hem helpt een sleutel te vinden waarvan Jack nog niet weet waar hij voor is. Later vernemen ze van Tia Dalma dat de sleutel hoort bij de legendarische Dead Man’s Chest (kist) van Davy Jones. Wanneer Davy Jones opduikt probeert Jack Will aan te bieden om zo onder de afspraak die hij met Jones had gemaakt uit te komen. Davy Jones gaat niet akkoord, maar neemt Will wel gevangen. thumb|158px|Wil en zijn vaderAan boord van de Flying Dutchman ontmoet Will zijn vader, "Bootstrap" Bill Turner, die nu lid is van Jones’ bemanning. Hij helpt Will om de sleutel van de Dead Man’s Chest te stelen van Jones. Will ontsnapt en zweert op een dag zijn vader te bevrijden. Dat kan als hij het hart van Davy Jones bemachtigt. thumb|Will Jack en Norrington vechten om de dead man's chestWanneer Will arriveert op het eiland waar Jones’ hart begraven ligt, ontmoet hij opnieuw Jack en Elizabeth, die net uit de gevangenis is ontsnapt. Ook aanwezig is ex-Commodore James Norrington, nu een lid van Jacks bemanning. Ze vinden de kist, maar alle drie de heren willen het hart om verschillende redenen. Een gevecht ontstaat, waarbij Norrington het hart steelt net op het moment dat Jones’ mannen aanvallen. thumb|De crew gaat naar jack opzoek met hun nieuwe kapitein barbossaWill, Elizabeth en Jack vluchten met de Black Pearl en weten de Flying Dutchman voor te blijven, maar dan roept Davy Jones de Kraken op. De bemanning weet te ontsnappen, maar Jack en de Black Pearl worden onder water getrokken door het zeemonster. Will is net als de bemanning bedroefd om Jacks dood, maar om meer dan een reden. Met de Black Pearl, die nu ook is vergaan, kon hij Davy Jones verslaan. Tia Dalma vraagt of ze bereid zijn naar het eind van de wereld te gaan om Jack en de Pearl terug te halen. Allen stemmen toe. At World's End thumb|Will met de kaartenAan het begin van de derde film arriveert Will in Singapore samen met Barbossa en Elizabeth om te onderhandelen met Sao Feng. Deze wil eerst niet meewerken, totdat hij ziet dat er soldaten van de Oost-Indische compagnie arriveren en geen piraat meer veilig is. Hij geeft het drietal een schip en een kaart met de locatie van Davy Jones’ locker. Hierna redt Will samen met Tia Dalma en de bemanning van de Black Pearl Jack. Hij is geschokt wanneer Jack bekent dat Elizabeth hem blijkbaar een keer gedood heeft. thumb|Will bijna dood door davy jonesDe relatie tussen Will en Elizabeth lijkt stuk te lopen, vooral omdat ze elkaar minder vertrouwen. In de climax van de film komt hij haar echter te hulp wanneer ze door Davy Jones wordt bedreigd. In het gevecht met Jones raakt Will dodelijk gewond, maar kan nog net voor hij sterft Jones’ hart doorboren met een mes. Hierdoor sterft Jones en wordt Will automatisch de nieuwe onsterfelijke kapitein van de Flying Dutchman. Hij beveelt de Dutchman om de Black Pearl te helpen in de strijd tegen Lord Beckett, en samen winnen ze de slag. thumb|will de kapitein van de dutchmanWills hart wordt vervolgens uit zijn borst gesneden door zijn vader, en in de Dead Man's Chest geplaatst. Will heeft nu de taak die Davy Jones ooit had: over de Flying Dutchman heersen. Dat betekent ook dat Will vanaf nu om de 10 jaar maar 1 dag aan land kan gaan. Will gebruikt zijn laatste dag op het land om met Elizabeth te trouwen, en een kind bij haar te verwekken. In een bonusscène na de aftiteling wordt getoond wat er 10 jaar later gebeurt. Will keert weer terug naar land om Elizabeth en zijn zoon op te zoeken. Bij zijn aankomst is een groene lichtflits te zien. Categorie:The Curse of the Black Pearl Categorie: Dead Man's Chest Categorie: At World's End Categorie:Pirates Categorie: Captain Categorie:Black pearl bemaning Categorie:Crew of the Flying Dutchman